wtxjaichi_universe_modefandomcom-20200213-history
CM Punk
'''CM Punk '''is a member of the RAW roster as of 2010. Career World Heavyweight Championship Pursuit (2009-2010) CM Punk made his debut at the Survivor Series event in 2009 as part of the SmackDown brand, he competed in the World Heavyweight Championship main event Championship Scramble Match against Edge, Randy Orton, Rey Mysterio & The Undertaker to determine the first World Heavyweight Champion within the series, the match was ultimately won by The Undertaker. On December 11th Punk faced Orton in a #1 contenders match for the World Heavyweight Championship, losing the match. On the December 25th edition of SmackDown, Straight Edge Society competed against Chris Jericho & The Miz in a Ladder Match to determine the first WWE Tag Team Champions, with The Miz retrieving the championships for the win. On January 8th, Punk competed in a contenders match for the World Heavyweight Championship losing to Big Show, after losing, the match was restarted with a Falls Count Anywhere rule, this led to Punk hitting Show repeatedly with weapons until Show's partner Lex Luger came to his aid, this caused a disqualification due to a previous ruling in which neither mans partner could get involved in the match, leaving it uncertain who would challenge for the championship at Royal Rumble. The following week, a rematch took place for the opportunity, this time in a Steel Cage, the match saw Big Show dominate and defeat Punk in a matter of minutes. On February 5th, Punk continued his championship pursuit, attacking and quickly defeating Rey Mysterio in a championship match qualifier for the Elimination Chamber event. At the event, Punk made it to the finals before being eliminated by winner and new champion, The Undertaker. On the following episode of SmackDown, Punk was scheduled to face Rey Mysterio in a rematch from their chamber qualifier, the gimmick this time being to impress the General Manager of SmackDown to potentially qualify for the upcoming Money in the Bank Ladder Match at WrestleMania. However, in a backstage interview Mysterio claimed that Punk was a disgraceful superstar and didn't deserve this or any further opportunities and should never show his face on SmackDown again, Punk took offence to this, attacking Mysterio with partner Luke Gallows backstage. A match was then set for the next week of SmackDown between Mysterio & Punk, stating if Punk is to win he will immediately qualify for the Money in the Bank Ladder Match, but should Mysterio win, Punk is not to show his face on SmackDown for the rest of the season. The following week, Mysterio defeated Punk, meaning Punk would have to leave the SmackDown brand. The following week, Punk returned alongside Luke Gallows to attack Rey Mysterio, donning a mask and abusing the agreement he has signed, stating "If Punk lost, he would not be allowed to show his face on SmackDown", Punk used a mask to hide his face and further disrespect Mysterio, remaining on SmackDown. Punk competed in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at WrestleMania, losing to Jack Swagger. Draft to RAW & Face Turn (2010) After the event, Punk was drafted to the RAW brand as part of the 2010 WWE Draft. He made his debut on the March 29th edition in a mini-tournament match to determine a new contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, still wearing the mask despite no longer being on SmackDown, Punk lost to Batista. On April 12th, Punk was interviewed at the start of the show, being asked why he was still wearing the mask as well as his thoughts on being voted into a Hardcore Championship match with Vladimir Kozlov the next week. Punk quickly dismissed the championship and Kozlov, saying he wanted redemption against Randy Orton and wanted the World Heavyweight Championship, he then went on to address the mask, saying it isn't by choice and that he'd get to the bottom of it. After which, Punk was seen speaking to RAW General Manager Mr. McMahon, requesting a match with Orton for the night, non-title, he then also asked about the mask, to which McMahon quickly dismissed and gave Punk his shot against Orton to start the show. As Punk began to make his entrance, he was attacked from behind by Orton with a steel chair, who then passed the chair to McMahon, who then also hit Punk, with both men standing together over Punk afterwards. Punk was put into a Handicap Match later in the show despite the attack, pairing him with Kane who was also a victim of The Legacy & Mr. McMahon, the two defeated The Legacy despite the odds. It was then announced that Punk would have to face Kane the following week, if Punk is to win he will face Mr. McMahon at Extreme Rules and should he win, he will be permitted to remove his mask as well as be given a World Heavyweight Championship opportunity at Over the Limit. The following week, Punk and Kane's match ended in a countout when Kane walked out on the match, handing Punk a match with Mr. McMahon at Extreme Rules and officially giving up his mask. The two then headed backstage where they attacked Mr. McMahon together, knocking him out backstage. Punk & Kane came back later in the main event, aiding Edge in what was looking to be a 3-on-1 Handicap Match, evening out the odds, the three lost to The Legacy in the main event. At the event, Punk was made to also face Ezekiel Jackson & Vladimir Kozlov alongside Mr. McMahon in a 3-on-1 Elimination Match, the match saw Punk defeat Kozlov before being pinned by Jackson. After which, Teddy Long spoke out on behalf of the chairman, saying McMahon had abused his power and would face Punk with Jackson as his partner in a rematch, but this time a tag team elimination match with Kane as Punk's partner. Punk & Kane then defeated Jackson & McMahon to finally remove Punk's mask and get a title shot at Over the Limit. The following night on RAW, McMahon used a technicality to make Punk defend his contendership, stating that whilst Punk did defeat him to earn a shot, he also lost to Punk, meaning he should have to earn it again against the former champion, Edge. The two faced off in the main event, with Edge defeating Punk to once again prevent Punk getting a championship opportunity. The following week, Punk finally got to face Orton one-on-one, losing in a competitive matchup. On May 31st, CM Punk & Kane won a tag team match to be named the new contenders to the World Tag Team Championship. The following week, the two lost to defending champions The Celtic Cross. On June 21st, Punk competed in and lost a Money in the Bank qualifying match against Randy Orton. On July 20th, Punk was voted into a Hardcore Championship match with his tag team partner Kane, with Kane retaining the championship in what was later changed to be the first ever Inferno Match. Category:Superstars